Going In
by SparkELee
Summary: BASED ON SPOILERS FOR TOMORROW'S EPISODE! Lindsay's going undercover... Danny's a little more than unhappy about it... ONESHOT


Just a little blurb about tomorrow's episode, since I'm so amped up!

Going In

Mac, Stella, Flack, Danny and Lindsay stood between two buildings on the edge of the crime scene.

"I can't get somebody in there undercover in that amount of time Mac. Just not gonna happen." Flack told the head of the lab.

The of them were silent. "I'll do it." Lindsay volunteered quietly. Four pairs of eyes fell on their female co-worker.

Logically, to all three of them, it made sense. They needed a female undercover ASAP. Stella was trained, but she was too tall, she wouldn't fit the profile. Lindsay was trained, as much as Stella was, plus she was the right size, she knew, they all knew, it was this or nothing.

Somehow, those very logical reasons, didn't ease any of their minds.

Mac knew how Lindsay operated. She was always the first to 'take one for the team' and normally, he was grateful for such an attitude. "Lindsay, you don't have to do this." Mac said, steering her away from her two other co-workers.

"Yes I do. We need someone in there. Flack just told you we can't get someone right now. It makes sense." She told her boss, pleading with him to realize this was the best move.

He was a bit protective of Lindsay. He'd never admit it, but he was. Mac knew she was alone in New York, her family was clear on the other side of the country and so he'd sort of assumed responsibility for her. And now she wanted him to let her get involved in a very dangerous situation. Professionally, he had to do it. He sighed and nodded.

"Flack, radio back up and tell them to get here, that one of ours is going in. Stella, get her the undercover outfit. Danny get the wires ready. You can attach them once she's finished getting ready." Mac instructed.

Lindsay climbed in the back of the van with Stella and they quickly got her ready. "You're doing a huge thing here Linds. This is very dangerous. Please be careful." Stella pleaded as she stepped out.

Danny climbed in a minute later. He'd been against the idea from the moment she'd suggested it. She just had the knack for being in dangerous situations. She'd climbed in the cage of the tiger at the zoo, she'd dealt with the worst of the worst when it came to criminals, She'd nearly exploded 6 months ago in the bombing. If he'd been in charge of the scene, he wouldn't have let her do it. He quietly started attaching wires.

"You have nothing to prove here Monroe. We all know you belong." Danny said at last, his voice quiet.

"I'm not trying to prove anything. I'm just trying to help, to do my job." She replied.

Danny's hands stilled near her waist. He looked her square in the eye. "It is not your job to get yourself hurt or killed. It _is_ your job to stay alive." He told her as she lifted the lower half of her shirt to allow him to tape wires down.

She felt his hands on her skin, moving deftly, attaching wires, taping them down. It took her a few seconds to realize his hands were shaking just the smallest bit.

"Danny. I'm going to be fine, I promise." She whispered, placing a hand on his wrist.

"No Montana…The only way you could keep that promise is if you didn't go in there." He replied, keeping his eyes on his fingers, not wanting to look her in the eye.

She remained quiet, knowing that anything else she said would be useless.

"I'm not going to tell you I think you're brave or I'm proud of you or anything like that. I don't like to encourage the people I care about to do dangerous things." He went on, moving the wire up her shirt.

She knew it needed to be ran under her bra. She felt his hand pause, waiting for her to finish the job. If it had been anyone else, he'd have just done it. But it was Lindsay and she was not everyone else. She quickly fastened the wire and pulled her shirt down.

"Will you be listening?" She asked as they moved to the exit. He stepped out first, holding his hand up to her.

She took it and stepped down. He didn't let go though. He kept a tight hold on it.

"You want me to?" He returned, his blue eyes holding steady with hers.

She nodded. She wasn't too trusting of her voice at the moment. She was scared out of her mind as it was and now this… Whatever this was, with Danny, was only adding to her nerves.

He nodded. "I'll be right on the other side of this wire, Montana. Don't worry." He told her. With that, he pulled her to him using the hand he was still holding. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him.

He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her smell, committing this feeling to memory.

"Go. Do this. Do what you gotta do." He told her, pulling her from his arms, knowing if he held on too much longer, he'd lose his mind and would never let go.

She went in and they took position in the van.

Twenty minutes into it, everything was running smoothly. Danny was on pins and needles, trying to contain himself, to keep his emotions in check. So far, he was failing miserably, only he didn't know it, but everyone around him did.

All of a sudden, a loud voice came over Lindsay's wire. "Who are you!" He yelled.

"She's been made! Let's go!" Danny screamed, springing into action.

The others followed behind, Flack calling in the back up that had been waiting a short

distance away.

Just as Danny got out of the van, he heard a small explosion come from the building Lindsay had been in.

He took off at a run, followed closely by Mac, Stella and Flack.

He reached the site first, bursting through the ground level entrance. He heard scuffling at the back. "Lindsay!" He called out. No verbal response, but he saw 2 or 3 people run for another exit.

"We'll go after the others. You find her and get her out of here! Flack, cover him!" Mac commanded and headed off after the runners, followed closely by Stella.

Danny and Flack continued their frantic search for their partner, alternating calling out for her.

Danny had called out again and this time was rewarded with a small noise.

"Sounds like it's coming from in there." Danny said, jerking his head in the direction of a closed door.

Danny tried the door. Locked. Without even thinking, he hauled back and kicked the door in with one foot. Flack was right behind him.

Danny had been right. But what he hadn't been expecting was the two other people in the room with her. A blonde and a big black man with a gun was laying in a pool of his own blood.

Danny's eyes flew to the two women. The blonde was tied up, seemed largely unhurt, save for a few cuts and bruises. Lindsay was in the corner, not moving.

Danny ran to her, crouching down as soon as he got to her side. His training told him not to move her. His heart told his training to go fuck itself. He leaned over her, listening for breath sounds. She was breathing. It was shallow and hollow but it was there. "Linds." He whispered.

She didn't move, didn't respond, just kept breathing. _Do not do this to me… Do not die on me._

Flack had untied the blonde and had asked her a few questions. He got his information and approached Danny.

"She saw what happened. She hit her head pretty hard. Her whole body slammed against that wall when the explosion happened. We need to get her out of here." Flack reported.

Danny said nothing, he just nodded. He quickly ran his hands over her body, looking for any signs that she couldn't be moved.

"Screw it, I'm moving her." He said aloud. He glanced at Flack, waiting for him to disagree.

The detective knew better than to protest at this point. He just nodded and helped the blonde to her feet.

Danny scooped her up and held her as close to him as possible as he slowly made his way out of the semi-destroyed building and out into the open.

"Get an ambulance over here now!" Danny snapped at a nearby police officer.

He had her on a gurney within minutes.

"Danny you shouldn't have moved-" An EMT started to chide.

Danny took two steps to the man and was immediately nose to nose with him. "You really want to mess with me right now Green? Really!" Danny hissed, addressing the EMT he was all too familiar with. The man had enjoyed busting Danny's balls on more than one occasion.

For once, the man got the clue. "Get in." He relented as they loaded Lindsay.

"Flack." He said to the man who'd come to stand behind his friend when the EMT had gotten snarky.

"I'll take care of Mac. I'm sure he'd have sent you anyways. We'll be there as soon as everyone gets back. Call." Flack said and sent them off.

Danny nodded and the ambulance sped off, him gripping Lindsay's hand the whole way.

They arrived at Manhattan General within 10 minutes. Lindsay was rushed into the ER and then to surgery.

3 hours later, Danny was wearing a hole in the hall, still tense from lack of information. His colleagues watched as he paced, unable to calm him.

Finally, a doctor came strolling into the empty waiting room, save for the CSI's.

"Are you with Ms. Monroe?" The man asked.

They all jumped to their feet to join Danny who'd practically bum rushed the guy the second he'd come in.

"Yes. What's wrong? Is she going to be OK?" Danny asked.

"I'm Dr. Vance. And she did suffer some severe head trauma, as well as a few internal injuries. She had a small brain bleed and she was bleeding internally. We had to remove her spleen and over half her liver, we also had to repair part of her small intestine. She had a collapsed lung and 3 cracked vertebra. But, she is going to make it. You can see her if you like, she's awake, and asking for Danny Messer?" The doctor reported, relaying Lindsay's request.

"That's me." Danny said, breathing heavily, trying to cope with what he'd just heard.

The doctor smiled softly. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. Follow me." He replied with a small laugh.

"Go, we'll wait for your report. Tell her we love her and we're thinking about her." Stella told him. The others nodded their agreement.

Danny followed the doctor, unsure of what he was about to see.

"Mr. Messer. Before you go in, you need to know, she's got a lot of lacerations and bruising. She's very swollen in several spots. I understand you were the one who moved her from the building?" The doctor asked as they came to a stop in front of her room.

Danny nodded, waiting for the man to berate him for putting her life in the grave amount of danger he had by moving her.

"Good you did. She'd have died if she'd stayed there too much longer. You saved her life Mr. Messer. Go on, she wants to see you." The doctor said. With that, the man held the door open and Danny stepped in.

Her eyes were closed when he came in. He turned and shut the door and when he came back around, her eyes were open.

"Told you I'd be fine." She whispered, her voice hoarse from the tube that had been removed.

"Shhh… You don't get to joke at a time like this. I should be so mad at you right now Lindsay. Good God, you scared the hell out of me. In the time it took me to find you, I had a million thoughts running through my head." He told her as he sat down next to her on her bed.

"I'm OK though. I'm going to be fine. Doc said so." Lindsay reassured him.

"You are never doing that again. I cannot deal with that again… When I thought you were dead, I thought I was gonna die." He confessed softly.

She was stunned by his revelation. "Danny, those're some strong feelings for someone who's just your co-worker." She stuttered out.

He picked up the hand that had been laying on the bed next to his. "You were never just a co-worker and you know it. You are a lot more than that to me. And I'm sorry that it's taken so long to say it. I should've said it a lot sooner." He whispered, squeezing her hand.

She shook her head slowly. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry I scared you so much… If I'd have known…" She trailed off.

"You didn't. You couldn't have. In those few minutes that I thought I'd never see you again, I was so mad at myself for not saying something, not doing something about how I felt." He went on, rubbing small circles into her palm as he spoke.

"What would you have done differently?" She asked quietly.

"Well for starters, I would… I would have kissed you… I would have kissed you like I meant it, like there was no tomorrow. Because, if this job teaches you nothing else, it teaches you that you aren't guaranteed tomorrow." He answered truthfully.

"Well, we aren't, so do it. I would, but I'm attached to-" She started but he'd cut her off with his lips. His lips were on hers in an instant. Lindsay felt her whole body relax. Her stomach was fluttering with excitement as he applied a bit more pressure, which she eagerly returned.

Danny had died and gone to heaven. He was right, this woman was going to be the death of him. Kissing her was like nothing he'd ever felt. He let his tongue trail along her lips, asking for permission. She allowed him in without hesitation. He bit back a groan at the intimate feeling of her tongue against his.

After several moments, he wrenched away from her. "Good god woman, if this is how you kiss when you're hurt, how you kiss when you're well!" He exclaimed, pushing the hair out her face.

"Feel like sticking around to find out?" She asked coyly.

He smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way." He answered and leaned in for another heart pounding kiss.

THERE YA GO! JUST TRYING TO SATIATE MYSELF! REVIEW!


End file.
